


To Survive

by Aratte



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau bisa bersembunyi, tapi tidak akan bisa lari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: The Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dog. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Jackson County, musim panas, 2034, berminggu-minggu setelah peristiwa di Kota Salt Lake. Joel menghabiskan hari di bendungan hidroelektrik milik Tommy, dengan Ellie yang tidak mau bicara sepatah kata pun.

Sekali dalam dua puluh empat jam Ellie mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Joel.

Lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam dua puluh empat jam Ellie melongokkan kepala ke atas pagar baja perbatasan bendungan.

Cahaya terik musim panas mendobrak masuk melewati jeruji kawat berduri. Membentuk siluet serupa kotak-kotak geometris mungil pada paras putih Ellie yang merona muda. Mata hijau merefleksikan binaran aneh seperti batu  _malachite_  yang memantulkan tiap ujung tajamnya di bawah sinar surya. Kedua alisnya membentuk jembatan, seolah sedang berpikir keras, seolah keraguan dalam dadanya melesak keluar dari tiap pori-pori wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Ellie membiarkan roti pagi maupun teh sore tergeletak di atas meja makan Maria.

Ellie menjawab malas-malasan seperti almarhum putrinya dan hari buruk ketika harus mengikuti remedial tes Kimia.

Situasi serupa pernah terjadi setelah Ellie berurusan dengan kanibal bernama David, tapi ketika itu Ellie masih mau diajak bicara.

Joel terduduk di atas bangku kayu, tertunduk.

Tommy akan mendatanginya dan tertawa. "Hal paling lumrah sedunia bagi seorang remaja dalam fasenya. Sarah pun seperti dia."

"Sarah tidak pernah melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan 'Enyah Kau biarkan aku dengan diriku dan senapan laras panjangku.'"

"Joel, Ellie bukan anakmu, dan Kau bukan ayahnya."

Benar.

"Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kau dan Ellie dengan Fireflies. Apa perlu kulibatkan Maria untuk mengadakan konseling? Hanya sesama perempuan bisa saling mengerti."

"Tidak perlu konseling, hanya—hanya mungkin Kau bisa meminta Maria untuk menjaga Ellie."

"Menjaga dari apa? Kau bisa lihat dia paling lihai menggunakan laras panjang."

"Menjaga dari apa saja."

Puncaknya adalah menjelang subuh ketika Joel terbangun mendengar suara ringkikan. Ellie menghilang dengan kuda, ransel dan senapannya.

"Joel, aku merasakan  _deja vu_."

"Ini yang kumaksud menjaga dari hal-hal apa saja, Tommy!"

Joel bertolak arah dari Tommy di perempatan kota kecil. Melintasi deretan mobil rongsokkan dan cat garis-garis putih penyeberangan jalan yang sudah memudar. Areal sekitar bendungan Tommy, secara misterius, hampir-hampir terbebas dari para  _clickers_  dan orang-orang yang terinfeksi, tetapi tidak dari kelompok yang ingin bertahan hidup dengan cara yang tidak layak.

Joel berhenti, turun dari kuda pada jalan satu arah di sebelah dinding bertuliskan ' _You Can Hide But You Can't Escape.'_  –yang membuat dadanya sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan. Terikat pada tiang lampu adalah seekor kuda kecokelatan yang ia yakini milik Ellie. Di sebelahnya adalah toko pakaian.

"Oke. Ellie. Aku tidak akan marah atau apa, tapi bisakah untuk tidak membuat orang khawatir?"

Suara Joel menggema di dalam bangunan kosong. Disambut oleh puluhan pasang mata gelap manekin berbusana.

Ellie tidak ada di dalam toko.

Joel hampir-hampir bisa mencium jejak manusia bernapas di balik rak-rak pakaian yang mengepulkan debu dan terjalin sarang laba-laba. Mengarahkan senter di belakang rak pakaian anak-anak, disambut oleh manekin tanpa kepala.

Frustrasi menyergapnya beberapa menit setelah ia berputar-putar di antara pakaian yang tergantung. Ellie tidak ada di manapun. Joel menapaki platform menuju lantai dua, menaiki tangga yang papan kayunya rubuh beberapa detik setelah ia menginjaknya. Di lantai atas, ia mendapati seorang remaja berlutut di depan rak-rak penyimpanan.

Joel menghembuskan napasnya lambat-lambat.

Ellie selalu melakukan hal-hal yang didasari oleh rasa keingintahuannya. Seperti sekarang, di dalam butik kosong yang bangunannya bisa runtuh kapan saja, duduk di tengah ruangan melipati pakaian-pakaian. Joel gagal mengerti isi pikiran gadis itu.

"Hai Joel," sapa Ellie tanpa menoleh. Nada suara paling kasual yang pernah diingat oleh Joel dalam beberapa minggu belakangan.

Letih, Joel menjawab tanpa napas, "Hai."

Joel memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apapun, duduk di sebelah Ellie yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan di tangan.

"Sedang bermain menjadi karyawan toko pakaian?" Joel menarik selembar kain bermotif polkadot, yang ketika direntangkan dengan kedua tangannya, adalah rok wanita.

"Joel, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sarah ketika ia berusia sepertiku?"

Rok polkadot berkerut dalam kepalan Joel. "Kau boleh membuka topik pembicaraan apapun. Apapun asal bukan Sarah."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Tess? Ceritakan apakah dia senang mengoleksi busana-busana seperti wanita pada umumnya."

"Ellie."

"Joel," potongnya. "Kukira kita tidak boleh melupakan orang-orang yang sudah pergi mendahului kita."

Joel berdiri, merentangkan tangannya. "Apa yang Kau inginkan dariku?"

"Apa yang Kau inginkan dariku?!" Ellie berdiri pelan-pelan, menengadah dengan wajahnya yang tirus, pucat dengan kurangnya asupan energi. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya, Joel."

Tatapan jernih Ellie menyerbunya seperti jarum-jarum kecil, menikam ke dalam dadanya yang ngilu.

"Ellie." Joel memelankan suaranya. "Aku ingin Kau hidup."

Raut wajah Ellie berubah; keraguan menjadi kepastian, gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. "Katakan dengan menatap mataku, Joel, apa Marlene masih hidup?"

Joel mendapat desakan hebat untuk mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Lalu ia menatap tajam kepada Ellie. "Dengar, Tess, dia mengorbankan diri supaya kita—supaya Kau selamat. Dan Sarah, dia putriku, aku tidak tahu apa Tommy berkata sesuatu tentang akhir hidupnya, tapi sudah cukup." Joel mengayunkan tangannya ke depan. "Cukup, Ellie, yang sudah pergi maka mereka pergi, dan tak ada yang sia-sia. Tugas kita yang masih hidup adalah bertahan dan mencari cara untuk terus hidup, untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka tinggalkan."

"Maaf," desah Ellie. "Tidak semestinya aku membuka luka lama tentang orang-orang yang sudah pergi tapi—Joel, aku tidak ingin kepergian mereka sia-sia."

Joel menutup rahangnya rapat-rapat, membiarkan Ellie berlalu melewatinya dengan kantong besar berisi pakaian-pakaian toko.

Di luar toko, Ellie mengaitkan kantong itu di atas pelana kudanya.

"Ellie," panggil Joel. "Dengar-"

"Joel, kalau aku pergi. Tidak apa 'kan? Apa Kau akan mencegahku?"

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Itu rencanaku."

"Ke mana?"

"Kembali kepada Marlene. Kepada Fireflies. Aku ingin membantu apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka, menyelamatkan umat manusia."

Joel menatap nanar. "Menyelamatkan umat manusia? Itu pelajaran positif yang Kau ambil dari tokoh-tokoh komikmu. Sekalipun Kau harus mengorbankan diri?"

Ellie naik ke atas kudanya. "Tess pun melakukannya."

"Katakan bagaimana, Ellie! Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kau tidak pergi!?"

"Kenyataan, Joel! Aku tahu Kau menutupi sesuatu."

Joel mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menyandarkan tangan satunya pada sisi badan kuda Ellie. "Tidak ada yang kututupi, Ellie. Kenapa Kau tidak mau mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah, Joel."

Joel menggeleng. "Apapun."

"Kalau aku berubah jadi seperti mereka. Apa Kau akan membunuhku seperti Henry yang menembak Sam? Atau membiarkanku lari? Kuharap sebelum itu terjadi, Kau membiarkanku pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak akan berubah."

"Kita tidak tahu masa depan akan seperti apa. Dan aku tidak ingin mau kehilangan orang-orang terdekatku. Tommy, Maria, dan terutama sekali denganmu Joel!"

"Ellie. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap di sini jika Kau bersamaku, dan akan pergi jika Kau memutuskan untuk pergi. Apa yang terjadi di masa depan, kita hadapi bersama."

Ellia diam.

"Apapun yang Kau inginkan. Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain kalau Kau bosan bersama Tommy. Ke manapun yang Kau mau. Taman bermain, karosel,  _game centre_."

Ellie mendengus. "Gila kalau ada mesin yang masih berfungsi."

Joel memiringkan kepalanya. " _Well_ , apapun yang bisa kita lakukan selama sisa hidup kita. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah untuk terus hidup."

"Maafkan aku, Joel."

"Sekarang kembalilah kepada Tommy." Joel melompat ke atas kudanya. "Atau kita berburu sebelum sarapan."

Mata Ellie mengikuti punggung Joel yang bergerak-gerak di atas kuda. "Joel? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jika aku berubah, apa yang akan Kau lakukan."

"Kenapa remaja seusiamu senang berandai-andai."

"Salah satu caraku mengisi waktu luang untuk bertahan hidup adalah berandai-andai."

"Entahlah. Tapi aku bisa menebak beberapa saat sebelum Kau berubah, Kau memilih pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kucari."

Ellie bersiul. "Oke. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku Joel."

"Tapi aku akan tetap mencarimu."

"Lalu membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Mengajakmu bermain karosel. Ellie bisakah kita berhenti berandai-andai."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jika aku berubah, Joel jangan pernah ragu seperti Henry ketika ia ingin menembak Sam. Janji?"

"Aku berjanji asal Kau tidak pergi menghilang seperti hari ini, dan bersemangat untuk terus hidup, dan berhenti mengangkat topik tentang orang-orang yang sudah mati."

"Kenapa orang tua tidak pernah mau mengalah dengan yang muda."

"Karena yang muda belum dewasa."

"Jawaban macam apa itu."

"Ellie, pertanyaan yang sama untukmu jika aku boleh berandai-andai. Jika aku yang terinfeksi, apa Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Jika itu terjadi aku akan menyeretmu kepada Marlene dan Fireflies, di saat itu mungkin mereka sudah menemukan vaksinnya."

Joel diam.

"Tapi jika mereka belum menemukannya— _well_ , aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana aku harus membunuhmu."

"Aku pun berpikir demikian. Ini adalah awal dan terakhir kita berdiskusi tentang rencana untuk saling membunuh. Oke?"

"Oke."

Tommy menyambut mereka di perempatan lampu merah. Joel tidak menoleh dua kali ke arah tulisan merah besar di dinding.

 _You can hide but you cannot escape_. Suatu hari kebohongannya mungkin akan terbongkar, dan rasa bersalah tidak akan berhenti mengejar. Yang terpenting dari segalanya adalah mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Sampai saatnya tiba.

 


End file.
